X
by OstrichLover22
Summary: Scott has a sister. Her name is Alex, but everyone calls her X. She has a huge crush on Stiles and he is oblivious. What happens when she becomes friends with Derek? Will Stiles get her to talk? (She knows and is friends with Isaac. Isaac's father is still alive, but he is still a werewolf.)


My name is Alex McCall. I have long, brown, straight hair that goes down to my hips. My brother is Scott McCall, a werewolf. You might think that I am your average sister to a teenage werewolf, but I assure you, I am not.

I don't talk, you see. I can..but I don't. It all started when my dad left. After that, I wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Scott. I don't talk to my mom either; I just write everything down.

I suffer from social anxiety and panic attacks. I don't talk about it much. I am, however, friends with Stiles Stilinski. My brother's best friend.

Everyone calls me X. Maybe it's because I don't talk, and maybe it's because my name is Alex. I would like to find out, but I don't ask. I just accept it and move on. Besides, I have to admit, I like it. It suits me.

X.

Anyways, this is the story of how I fell in love with my best friends brother and became friends with the mysterious Derek Hale. Enjoy!

….….….….….…...….…...…...….…..…...…...…

Chapter 1: School Sucks

Today is Monday. The most terrible day ever. All for one reason.

School.

You may be wondering, Why do you hate school?

…

Well, I get bullied and all of the teacher's call me Alexandrea. I always write down..

'I am X!'..

But do they listen?

No.

…

I pick out some skinny jeans and a Batman shirt and put my hair up in a messy bun. I wonder if today will be any better.

Nope! It won't.

….…...…

"Alex! Are you coming? Stiles is going to take you to school!"

I couldn't help but smile. Stiles is one of the few people that make me smile. The other is Scott. The only other person that can make me smile is Isaac Lahey.

…

Isaac is one of my few friends. We both aren't popular and we decided we would become friends after he helped me pick up my sketches that somebody knocked out of my hands as I was walking down the hallway. That was 3 years ago.

I know that he comes to school bruised and I purposely don't get involved because he told me not to. I know that something's up, though.

.…..…

I hear a car horn outside. I take out my mini whiteboard and write on it for Scott to see.

'Bye Scotty, see you at school. '

"Bye Alex." He said, giving me a quick hug.

I walked out the door to see Stiles waiting for me by his Jeep.

"Hey X. How's it going? Ready to go to school?"

'School… :/ '

He just chuckles and gets in the car, nodding in agreement. I smile at him.

When we get to school, I give Stiles a quick hug and walk off to find Isaac. Believe it or not, I am not afraid to be embarrassed. I know what you're thinking. Shouldn't a girl with social anxiety care what people think of her? But…I don't.

I spot him, so I run up and hug him. At first, he is surprised but he turns to see me and smiles.

"Hello to you to X."

I give him a thumbs up. It is our symbol for 'I'm okay today, you?'.

He gives me a thumbs up, but it's hesitant.

I frown.

I take out the whiteboard and write something down.

'What's wrong? Did someone hurt you? I swear, I'll kill them. Who was it?'

He just chuckles softly.

"I'm fine, X. Really. No need to "kill" anybody." He uses air quotes on the word kill.

I quickly write something down.

'I would.'

He laughs. "I know."

I give him another hug and write down that we need to find him a girlfriend.

"Hey! If I have to get a girlfriend, than you have to get Stiles." He jokes.

I glare at him, but I couldn't help but blush.

'Shut up.' I right down, jokingly.

He shrugs and walks with me to my locker.

.…...…

When I get my books for first, second, and third hour, I hear footsteps behind me.

Keke.

…..

Keke is a rich, stuck up, brat and, sadly, she is the most popular girl in school, except for Lydia. Don't tell anyone I said this, but I actually think that Lydia is sweet and nice. She just takes a little getting used to. I guess she is considered my friend, though it is probably from Scott and Allison.

…..

"Hey there. Y, is it? As in Y were you even born."

I get up, filled with rage, I glare at her.

"Her name is X! As in Xcuse me, we're leaving now." Isaac says.

We walk away and I nod at him in thanks. He gives me a thumbs up. I give a thumbs up back.

….….…...…...…...…..…

After school, I grabbed my backpack and left. I was walking home because Stiles, Scott, and Isaac had lacrosse practice. I know that Isaac is a werewolf, and he knows that I know. That's why I am not that concerned about his bruises and cuts; he'll heal.

…

I decided to grab my sketchbook and head to the woods to draw. It was about 5:00 and I didn't realize how late it was, until I heard footsteps and looked up to see that it was dark and there was a man coming towards me.

He had black hair and green eyes. He looked sad, angry, confused, amused, and pained all at once. I have to admit, he was very attractive. VERY.

I got nervous and stood up, avoiding eye contact and started to walk away. He caught my attention again as he called after me.

"Hey! Who are you?" He asked in a deep voice.

I wrote in my sketchbook.

"X."

He looked confused, so I wrote again.

"Alex McCall…X."

"Do you talk?" He asked, intrigued by my last name.

I shook my head no.

"Can you?"

I nodded. He gave a short nod in response.

"And you are Scott's sister? The one in love with Stiles?"

I snapped my head up and glared at him. He backed up a bit, seemingly afraid of me.

I quickly reached for my pencil.

"AM NOT!" I wrote, angrily.

He just smirked and walked away muttering a quiet "Stay safe" and "Be careful", before disappearing.

…..

When I got home, I heard Scott and Stiles freaking out. I walked into Scott's room and looked at them.

"Oh my God! X! You scared the hell out of me!" Stiles said, wrapping his arms around me, tightly.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist. Scott winked at me from over Stiles' shoulder and I sent him a death glare.

Stiles finally let go and I could breathe again, only to be pulled into a hug by Scott.

"I thought you got killed or something.."

I let go of him and wrote on my whiteboard…

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. Worry about Allison."

He smiled and hugged me again.

Stiles said he had to leave, so I gave him another bone-crushing hug. He laughed and said "See ya later" to Scott.

..

I went in my room and fell asleep instantly, only to be woken up by a certain teen wolf.

I sighed.

Back to school.

…...…..….…...…...…...…...….…..…..…...…..….

End of Chapter 1! ? What did you guys think? Good? Bad?

Review!

XoX

OstrichLover22 ?

…...…..….….…...….….….…...…...


End file.
